


Reunited

by seyoungandfree



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Fluff, Korean Military Service, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungandfree/pseuds/seyoungandfree
Summary: "It had been a long 21 months away, and he was so close to returning now."





	Reunited

Wonho stared absentmindedly through the window, observing the welcoming familiarity of his hometown. Memories sprang to mind and Wonho could feel the excitement bubble in his stomach. It had been a long 21 months away, and he was so close to returning now. The bus rolled into a halt, stopping south of the town hall at the single bus stop. His bus-mates shared his excitement, leaping from their seats and grabbing their luggage. Wonho kept still, taking a deep breath and washing away the anxious feeling prickling him. This was it, he was home. Once the majority of the men filed out, Wonho rose grabbing his own knapsack, and followed them. 

Stepping out into the cool evening air, he was greeted with the most brilliant, wide smile his boyfriend could manage. Leaping into his open arms, Wonho dropped his knapsack and whisked Seyoung into the air effortlessly. The pair spun around, time slowed as everyone around them was blissfully unaware of the two, Seyoung’s soft chuckles filling the space around them. Wonho loosened his grip on Seyoung’s hips allowing him to stand again. His face was buried in the crook of Seyoung’ neck taking in his sweet scent. The comfortable warmth of their bodies pressed together allowed him to relish in the idea of being home.

“I was going to say this when we actually make it back but, welcome home Wonho” Seyoung’s soft voice travelled soothingly. Wonho squeezed his boyfriend tighter in response.

“I love you so much Seyoung” Wonho mumbled into his neck, pressing a soft kiss into it. Seyoung shivered and his whole body swelled with emotion.

“I love you too” he replied tears choking him up, “I missed you Wonnie”. His slender fingers travelled around Wonho’s uniform, resting momentarily on his name tag. Wonho pulled away from Seyoung’s body, examining his sculpted features and finally meeting his gaze. His glistening, tear-filled eyes gazed back into his, full of love.

“I missed you too, let’s go home”. He spoke as he grabbed his knapsack once more and slipped his free hand into Seyoung’s. With a squeeze of their hands, the pair began their walk to their small, cosy, apartment, the place they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~ Panpan


End file.
